hikuushifandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Clan
12616228144_c2f844553e_z.jpg|The home of the Sky Clan Koiuta00016.jpg|Clarie Cruz, Ignacio Axis, and an unknown female (possibly Mio Seira) at the Sky Clan, waiting for Kal-el Albus to return. The Sky Clan is a nation that are the protectors of the Holy Spring, attacking anyone who enters it. Only to be thought as a myth of Saint Aldista, they are actually real, operating with an aerial fleet, and single-seated monoplane fighters. They are the main enemy of Isla. The Sky Clan are far more advanced in avionic technology, as they have steel grade airborne battleships, similar to that of the Holy Levamme Empire. Home The home of the Sky Clan, is similar to the island of Isla, a large flying rock, with a city. Compared to Isla, the cities are far more advanced than Isla. Strength Decoy Fleet The decoy fleet are equipped with high-winged monoplanes, with no armaments as far as we can tell. The battleship and frigates are airborne, and wooden, meaning it can withstand bomb and torpedoes, as they would not explode upon impact. Bomber fleet The bomber fleet seen in episode 7, are different, as the aircraft aren't wood, but metalic. The bombers are massive, having 6 props to power them, and multiple defensive gunners. Also, an escort carrier was present, able to carry multiple escort fighters. Fighters The Sky Clan's air power is high. Their main combat fighter plane is the Mantis. Compared to the El Halcon of Isla, the plane is faster, more manuverable, and stronger. It has 4 machine guns beside the engine block, and the wings. It's powered by a high-performance, liquid-cooled engine. However, a single hit from a well placed rifle shot, will destroy it. Also, the Sky Clan has dive bombers to attack any ground targets, and transport craft to drop any supplies, or paratroopers to the front line. Airborne Battleships The airborne battleships of the Sky Clan are similar to the ones used by the Holy Levamme Empire, and also the ones of the Amatsukami Empire in Toaru Hikuushi e no Tsuioku. The main flagship in episode 11, has a similar armor and weapons to the Luna Barcos. It can deploy smoke screens to conceal their position. Paratroopers The paratroopers are equipped with submachine guns, able to give high fire rates. Notable units Silver Fox The Silver Fox is an Ace Squadron of the Sky Clan. They pilot three silver fighters, which are modified with an air intake supercharger, and a slightly lower wingspan. It's consider a mistake to face them, as they would take down aircraft quickly. Their accuracy is high, able to wound or kill the unprotected gunners of Isla's El Halcon. Their notable kills were Fasuto Melze, and Wolfgang Baumann. The squadron was shot down, one by Ariel Albus, and the other two by the Seagull of the Holy Levamme Emprie, with the latter two pilots killed in action. The one shot down by Ariel Albus is thought to have survived. This is later comfirmed in Episode 13, as the pilot joined up in the defense of the Sky Clan homeland from the Isla and Levamme mission to bring back Claire Cruz (Nina Viento ). He led the attack against the fighters, and faced down Kal-el Albus , who flew the prototype Maestra fighter. Both of them engaged in a dogfight, but in the end, the Sliver Fox was felled prey to Kal-el Albus' fighter, and died when the fighter plane exploded. Creation Myth As revealed in episode 12, the Sky Clan has another myth. This myth had prophesied that "The Girl Who Calls the Wind" will arrive. That girl is Saint Aldista's daughter, who is in the world, Nina Viento (Claire Cruz ). She is believed by the myth to arrive beyond the waterfall, on a floating island (Isla), and lead them to prosperity. Trivia *The mono-plane of the Sky Clan resembles the Focke-Wulf Fw 190 series and also the Messerschmitt Bf 109 aircraft. In fact, it's like a combination of both, using the engine and cockpit canopy designs of the Bf 109 e series, and the fuselage of the Fw 190. *The divebomber greatly resembles the Junkers Ju-87 Stuka. *Both the Bf 109 and the Stuka were used during WWII by the German Luftwaffe. *The mantis also bears an overall resemblance to the Yugoslavian WW2 fighter Ikarus S-49 used by the Yugoslav Air Force though the 1950s. Also notible is the close resemblance to the Avia S-199 used by the Israeli Air Force though the 1950s. Gallery Mantis.jpg|Mantis fighter of the Sky Clan Mantis (Sliver Fox).jpg|Sliver Fox- Note the supercharger intake on the nose. Stuka.jpg|Sky Clan dive bomber References Offical Anime Website (Japanese) - Planes Category:Anime Category:Nations